For example, a structure of a portable video camera of which an optical disc recording apparatus and a video camera are integrated has been proposed. In such a recording apparatus, data of a plurality of several scenes is recorded as files on an optical disc.
Such a recording apparatus equipped with a display portion, such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic electroluminescence display panel, and a sound generating portion, such as a speaker, is known as a recording and reproducing apparatus having functions for reproducing and editing recorded data.
According to a proposed related art reference, so that a user can easily search desired data for example picture data from a disc shaped recording medium, parts of a plurality of pictures, sound, and so forth recorded on the recording medium are recorded as management information (referred to as an index file) at a predetermined position for example an innermost periphery area of the disc shaped recording medium.
An index file is a file which contains information with which the content of at least one file recorded on a recording medium is identified. An index file contains attribute information and excerpt information. For example, an index file contains four types of information which are a property, a text, a thumbnail, and an intro. A property is data which represents a title and an attribute of each AV file. A thumbnail and an intro are a representative picture and audio data for around several seconds of a file, respectively.
When an index file has been used, it is necessary to analyze how any files have been arranged. When files are sorted, it is necessary to analyze the entire structure of an index file. When the access speed of the recording medium and the calculation speed of the arithmetic unit are not high, it takes a long time to display a search result or a sort result. Although attribute information of contents such as a moving picture, a still picture, and audio which do not depend on the apparatus and application can be prescribed, when various uses are prescribed, the data amount becomes large. When new attribute information is added, an apparatus which uses the former attribute information cannot distinguish the new attribute information.
In addition, if a file registered in an index file is referenced from another file, the referenced file cannot be deleted. Thus, to delete a file, it is necessary to check the reference relation of files. To analyze the files, it takes a long time. As a result, to delete a file, it takes a long time.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a recording method and a recording apparatus which allow files to be searched, sorted, and deleted at higher speed than before. Another object of the present invention is to provide a program which causes a computer to execute the recording method and a recording medium from which a computer can read the program. A further object of the present invention is to provide a photographing apparatus which uses the recording method.